CabinInTheWoodsStuck
by Future Dictator Inc
Summary: Karkat felt like he was in some cliche filled horror movie but without the sex... okay there might be but karkat doesn't want to think about that right now. Right now his so called friends are seriously being murder. Is it Gamzee? Has he finally gone off the deep end again?


Chapter one

= = be karkat

It was a long car ride to the cabin that all of us we're spending our senior year spring break together. It remind me of a cheesy horror movie. The adolescent teens go to the cabin... in the middle of bum fuck no where... where an axe murder could easily kill us all or some horror movie shit that happens.

Though I have to say it was weird all of us together like this. It been a while since I seen a lot of them too. I wonder if anyone has changed or if they stayed the same. How long has it been since I last talk, none the less, seen them? Three, four years? I sort of miss them, I definitely miss some more then others. Like Kanaya I miss a lot, she is one of the few who I still talk to on pesterchum. Nepeta and I talk an occasionally along with John. I talk to Dirk and Rose a lot too. Never thought I would get along with Dirk... I guess since I am dating his younger brother, Dave.

I'm nervous.

About seeing all of them again. It been six years. Six fucking years since I seen everyone all together. I'm worried though.

Things have changed a lot since we all were 13 years old. It's not like I went into a coma for three years...it's a long story but basically something happen between all of us. Accidents happen and people got hurt badly. I for example went into a coma, Terezi lost some of her sight, Vriska lost her arm, Tavros got paralyzed from the waist down, and Gamzee is mentally fucked up. We'll I think everyone is now from what happen. We all stop hanging out and talking as a group. Went our separate paths and tried to forget about that time of our lives. Not all of us tried to though.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out and saw it was a group message from Dirk. Basically saying he won't make it.

"Did you get the message?" Dave asked from the driver seat.

"Yes I did." I closed my phone and put it back in my pocket.

"Cool. We should we get a new phone. Like maybe an iPhone then you can get the group messages more easily and do other cool stuff. You would be almost a cool-"

"Dave shoosh." I pat his face. "At longs as the piece of shit still calls and text then I'm good."

"Alright but don't come bitching to me when something is wrong with it." Dave said with a smirk.

"Don't even try to break it." I snarled.

"Who me? Nooooo, I wouldn't do a thing like that."

I scowl, knowing the prick will try something. We stop a red light and he took his phone out. I frown, I hate when he text and drivers, at least he is texting at a red light. Dave puts his phone away when the light changes and continues to our destination. Then my phone vibrates again, maybe Dirk is coming. Dave and Dirk haven't talk to other in a long time actually. Dave said nothing happen between then and it was just that they both been busy. I doubt that. I look and see it's from Dave. "_Bye bye_." I read out loud.

"What the actually fuck Da -"

Now my phone is gone. Out the window were it will be lost forever, maybe crush by a heartless car or truck.

"DAVE!" I screeched. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT? NOW I HAVE NO WAY OF KNOWING WHAT THE SHIT IS -"

"Here." He chucked a small grey box at my face. It smacked me in my face and fell into my lap. I scowl at the box. It was warped in grey warping paper with white polka dots, tied with a white bow. I pulled the bow off and ripped the paper off.

It... Fucking asshat. He brought me the new iPhone and it was fucking pink. Pink.

"It's pink." I growled.

"Salmon pink."

"Still fucking pink."

"Yeah, closes thing to red though... And they were out of the other colors."

I sighed and took the thing out of the case, fucking douchebag.

"You didn't have to." I mumble.

"Happy early b-day." Dave said with a small smile and kiss me. "It's not active yet. We have to do that after the trip."

"Fuuuuck. Then why couldn't I keep my phone then, ass tard?" I grumbled.

"Didn't suspect to be able to get rid of your phone so soon. Thought I might need to try some more. But hey that was easy." He said with a smirk.

I smacked him, pissed that my phone is destroy and replace with this pink monstrously. Still it was sweet of Dave to get for me... Even though it's pink.

I sat back in my seat and watched out my window. The scenery outside was changing from rural area to forest. I think we still have an hour before getting to our destination. We been on the road for at least three hours. Why couldn't we do something else? Closer would have been nice.

We finally arrive there after two hours, of course we got lost, and that led us arguing. But that's all over. It's not uncommon for us to argue but us fighting is a whole other story.

There was about six people already at the cabin and claimed their rooms. There weren't many rooms so a lot of us is going to have to share. Some will have to sleep on the futon in the living room.

The Egbert's/Harleys/English's/Crocker's were here, their family is weird about their last names. John and Jake are sharing a room and so is Jane and Jade. Roxy, when she gets here, will be sharing with Jade and Jane. Sollux and Aradia are here too and are sharing a room too.

"Dave!" Egbert said excitedly with open arms. He hug Dave and Dave rolled his eyes. We'll if you could see them. Then he saw me out of the corner of his eye. Fuck.

"Karkat!" Insert death grip hug here. "I haven't seen in forever!"

"Yeah, yeah. Nice to see you too." I grumbled. "If you don't mind, please let go of me before you squeeze out all of my fucking organs for everyone to see."

"Oh sorry about, it's just I haven't seen in a long time and we barely talk." John said with that goofy grin. I rolled my eyes at him and put my bags in Dave and I's shared room. John helped us, talking our ears off with what's going on with him.

Jade came around and gave us both the same bone crushing hug. She joined in and told us what's up with her.

He got expect into some fancy Nancy ass school for musicians in middle school. So he been going to that for the past four years. Now he got accept into the collage associated with his high school. He got some kind of weird fucking lizard and named it Casey. Of course. Then went on about some friends he made in school. Some weird guy that goes buy WV.

Jade moved to her grandpa's island because recently he became ill. She been there for like two years, Jake been there for five at least. She and Jake been being homeschool…. Sort of, if you could call learning how to kill with guns, then yeah they been being homeschool. Jade said she wants to go to school for agriculture. Make some new way for farmers to go better crops and shit. Her dog, Bec, passed away in 9th grade.

Dave and I both gave some details what's been going with us. Okay a lot of details. We both plan to live together and go to the same college. I'm going for either film writer or director or both. Dave is going for music and business. He wants to open up his own club and DJ there.

"We're getting a cat, going to name him Kitkat." Dave said with a smirk.

"We're not getting a cat." I said sternly.

"Awww but Kitkat." Dave whined.

"No."

"But-"

"No."

I cross my arms and gave Dave a stern look. Dave just gave me his usually stoic expression but with his hands clasp in a pleading matter. I rolled my eyes at him, sometimes he can such a pain the ass. John and jade this was amusing and was trying not to laugh at us. "What about a dog?" Jade mentions. Fuck her.

"No. They are almost worse then cats." I said.

"Awwww but they are man's best friend." Jade said with a pout.

Before we could get anymore into this conversation more people came. We all turn our heads at the same time towards the front door. "Hellllllooooooo."

"Vriska!" John cheered and and ran downstairs.

"I'm surprise he hasn't put the moves on her yet." Dave said. The rest of us follow suit but not as excitedly John was. "No he has, just that she is dating Tavros." Jade added.

"Mmmm." Was all Dave said.

We reach downstairs and saw Vriska and John chatting it up. Tavros was there, looking as awkward as usually. Terezi was there too and once she spotted us, she swooped in for a hug from both Dave and I. "Cool kid! Karkes!" She shouted.

"Jeez, Rezi you sound like you don't miss us." Dave said sarcastically.

"Oh shut up Dave." She smacked the back of his.

I chuckled at his pain but received one too. "Ow! What was that for?" I shouted.

Terezi about rolled her eyes at me but gave me a toothy grin. "So what's been up with you two? You guys shacked or something?" She asked.

We went over everything that happen but less detail then we did with John and Jade. Skipping over the cat debate, thank god. Terezi is going for law school then the police academy. She recently got eye surgery, so now she can see again, and can stop licking shit. Never mind, she still does. Great. Nothing else really changed with her. Still went to the middle school we all went too, went to the same high school as a lot of others have, and still talked to a lot of our friends. She stayed close with Vriska and had that weird hate relationship with Gamzee. She was co leader of the RP club at school who Aradia, Vriska, and Tavros were in.

Terezi soon left Dave and I and went and talk to the others.

Dave and I talked to Jane, sort of Jake… He did most of the talking of course, Tavros, Sollux, and Aradia.

Basically Jane is going to culinary arts school and business school. She also told us that their dad mean John and her dad, hasn't been well lately. Something John didn't tell us about, probably didn't want to think about it. Jake is going off to explore and doesn't know what he'll do after. None of his plans involving Dirk, which is weird. Oh wait he mention they are broke up and been since 10th grade. Sollux in already in college and is doing something about computers. He skip two grades in high school and got full scholarships to some high and very elite college for computer nerds or something. Aradia going to be a detective and maybe open up a ghost whisper shop. I can't believe she still thinks she can talk to ghost. Something's never change. Tavros…. Has no fucking clue what he is going to do with his life. His life hasn't changed much, just trouble with stars since he is in a wheelchair now. Even if he still wasn't paralyzed, he wouldn't know what to do with his life. Reminds me of Gamzee. Wonder what he been up too.

* * *

Something I came up with, was going to try to make thing sort of like a movie but meh. Ummm that's mostly it and this is going to be only five chapters long, hopefully. And stuff is going down in like the chapter so yeah... I hope you enjoy it, reviews are my crack even if it's someone being a jerk I don't care. Seriously I don't care. You, the review took the time to read this maybe shitty story, so jokes on you troll or whatever you prefer to be called.


End file.
